How My Class Would Do In The Hunger Games
by Where Utters Fere To Tread
Summary: So my editor and i have been having questions about who in our class would win a hunger games, we have skipped some years so that everybody is 17 years old and must fight to the death in the arena, will there be love, will there be hate, will there be another chapter... well that's all up to u. This is rated M for Blood and Gore. This is All OC's. p.s i don't expect anyone to read
1. The InterView Pt 1

***I am not trying to be biased just saying***

**N/A This idea came to me when a friend of mine had the idea, now he is locked up in my basement and is forced to be my editor and with that, I'm starting out fresh and all my stories are gone. This is a hunger games with various POV's about who would win in my class, we have a stat list that we use for reference so tell me if you want it to be posted. With love and respect I hope you enjoy this.**

**P.S This is when all the contestants are around 17.**

**Third Person POV**

"Hello and welcome to the 1st ever annual 8P Hunger games! Before we get into the arena, let's meet the competitors... shall we? "First off, we have District One." Jessica walks up onto the stage wearing a slick silver dress covered in sparkles and jewellery (the crowd is cheering.) "So Jessica, how do you feel about all this? Being in the Capitol, it shouldn't be that different considering that you're from the district that makes these dresses and jewellery." Caesar Flickerman said while giving off a grateful smile that made Jessica more comfortable. "Well Caesar, you are very correct. The stuff you wear here is too much for me to accept. It's so beautiful, like the gods have given me their blessing for the games." Nobody could tell that she was only half telling the truth, for she was too happy to lie. "Well, looks like your time is up Jessica." Time for the man you're fighting for the title of district one's winner". Jessica gave a twirl and a curtsy before she walked off the stage. "Next up we have Michael." Michael was wearing the only thing guys ever wore, which was a normal tuxedo. "So, how has your day been going and who do you think will be competition?" "Well I can't tell who I should avoid yet but I can tell you that I have a crush on Jessica for about 5 years now and I would give my life to protect hers… if it came to that situation(fake tear runs down Michael's cheek.) I just wish we could both come out of this alive" "Well, bad luck man but all I can say is that "trust in your heart and you might die." "Wow Caesar, don't have to be so mean" says Michael with a hateful face. "I'm just messing with you. Well looks like it's time to meet the District Two's!" Michael leaves the stage while Ashlee-Ann walks up to the stage in a red velvet dress that made her look like an angel but at the same time a devil. "Wow girl, did I die and go to hell or did I go to heaven?" Ashlee gave off a quick giggle before sitting down with her legs crossed. "Jokes aside, people are saying that you're a devil sent here from hell" "Why, thank you for the compliment! I try very hard so people notice my fighting ability even if I'm not that strong. I won't hold back and I will end your life quick! No, I would make you suffer!" "That's kind of cruel but hey; you're a devil as some people say. Anyways, your time is up and I hope to see some action from you." Ashlee-Ann walks off the stage before rolling her eyes back into her head and making a demonic face, which earned her a few claps and a lot of gasping in horror. She then walked off the stage with a smile on her face. "Next up, we have Ryan." Ryan moon walked in and then did a back flip before sitting down. "So Ryan, you're a warrior but prefer ancient Asian martial arts, is that correct?" "Yes I do but I specialized in shaolin" "Wow, is shaolin hard?" "Why, yes it is. You need strength and style. If you don't have these, then you can't learn shaolin." "Times up, let's go see district 3." Ryan walked down the steps before running and kicking the exit door down mid-air causing a huge crash. "I'm ok." Ryan said. The crowd started laughing like they were about to die. "Here comes Yulina" She is in a light green dress, very similar to Jessica's. She walked down and sat in her chair letting a sweat slide down her forehead. "So Yulina, I can see that you're very nervous but I can assure you that you are stunning for someone who looks at a screen all day going "click, click, click" on their keyboard" Yulina let out a sigh of relief and started to calm down. "Come on, you don't expect to be mute this whole show, are you?" "I guess your right Caesar but I'm just so nervous." "Just tell us what you like to do and maybe all those nerves will go away" "Ok I like to blog and spread gossip in my spare time when I'm not working" "Then do you have any juicy gossip we can get at?" Caesar says while raising an eyebrow in curiosity." "Sorry but I have none. Though, I'll totally blog about how I'm going to win." Yulina winked as Caesar told her time was up and then she had to get off the stage. "Next up, we have Philip!" Philip boringly walked in and sat down. "So Philip, What do you do?" "Well, I code and I enjoy it very much. I have dreams of building cities out of thin air. I also enjoying playing games, as well as trying new things that I have not done before." "Nice speech Philip but your very boring so." "Next up, we have Wingwing. So how are you?" "I'm doing amazing! The capitol is so beautiful and I love these dresses. You people have been so nice." "Well, it looks like you had a wonderful stay. Next up, we have Aaron! Wingwing left with a smile and Aaron entered the stage with both arms crossed and had shades on. "So how are you today? "I'm doing great!" "Ok, what are your interests? "I like to listen to music as well as singing." "Can you sing for us?" "Sure, here goes nothing"

Come on ladies, Come on ladies  
><strong>One Pound Fish!<strong>

Have a, have a look, **One Pound Fish**  
>Have a, have a look, <strong>One Pound Fish<strong>  
>Very Very good, <strong>One Pound Fish<strong>  
>Very Very Cheap, <strong>One Pound Fish<strong>  
>Six for Five Pound, <strong>One Pound Fish<strong>  
>Six for Five Pound, <strong>One Pound Fish<strong>  
>Very Very Good and Very Very Cheap<br>**One Pound**, **One Pound**

Come on ladies, Come on ladies  
>Come on ladies, Come on ladies<br>Come on ladies, Come on ladies  
><strong>One Pound Fish!<strong>  
>Come on ladies, Come on ladies<br>**One Pound Fish!**

Come on ladies, Come on ladies  
>Come on ladies, Come on ladies<p>

Have a, have a look, **One Pound Fish**  
>Have a, have a look, <strong>One Pound Fish<strong>  
>Very Very Good, <strong>One Pound Fish<strong>  
>Very Very Cheap, <strong>One Pound Fish<strong>  
>Six for Five Pound, <strong>One Pound Fish<strong>  
>Six for Five Pound, <strong>One Pound Fish<strong>

Come on ladies, Come on ladies  
>Come on ladies, Come on ladies<br>Come on ladies, Come on ladies  
>Come on ladies, Come on ladies<br>**One Pound Fish!**  
>Come on ladies, Come on ladies<br>**One Pound Fish!**

Come on ladies, Come on ladies  
><strong>One Pound Fish!<strong>

Come on Ladies, Come on Ladies  
>To the Fish, <strong>One Pound Each<strong>  
>One Pound Each, <strong>One Pound Each<strong>  
>Very Good and Very Cheap<br>Very Good and Very Cheap  
>One Pound Fish, <strong>One Pound Fish<strong>

Come on ladies, Come on ladies  
><strong>One Pound Fish!<strong>

Come on ladies, Come on ladies  
><strong>One Pound Fish!<strong>  
><strong>One Pound Fish!<strong>  
><strong>One Pound Fish!'<strong>

(Disclaimer don't own this song) "Hew, that was a rush!" The crowd was laughing and applauding. "Looks like it's time for you to go, Aaron sing us out big boy" 'One Pound Fish!' And Aaron walked out.

**Author's Note (Philip): Well, there is part 1 of the interviews. Hope you enjoyed because I sure did anyway Aaron sing us out! **

Come on ladies, Come on ladies

Come on ladies, Come on ladies  
><strong>One Pound Fish!<strong>

Have a, have a look, **One Pound Fish**  
>Have a, have a look, <strong>One Pound Fish<strong>  
>Very Very good, <strong>One Pound Fish<strong>  
>Very Very Cheap, <strong>One Pound Fish<strong>  
>Six for Five Pound, <strong>One Pound Fish<strong>  
>Six for Five Pound, <strong>One Pound Fish<strong>  
>Very Very Good and Very Very Cheap<br>**One Pound**, **One Pound**

Come on ladies, Come on ladies  
>Come on ladies, Come on ladies<br>Come on ladies, Come on ladies  
><strong>One Pound Fish!<strong>  
>Come on ladies, Come on ladies<br>**One Pound Fish!**

Come on ladies, Come on ladies  
>Come on ladies, Come on ladies<p>

Have a, have a look, **One Pound Fish**  
>Have a, have a look, <strong>One Pound Fish<strong>  
>Very Very Good, <strong>One Pound Fish<strong>  
>Very Very Cheap, <strong>One Pound Fish<strong>  
>Six for Five Pound, <strong>One Pound Fish<strong>  
>Six for Five Pound, <strong>One Pound Fish<strong>

Come on ladies, Come on ladies  
>Come on ladies, Come on ladies<br>Come on ladies, Come on ladies  
>Come on ladies, Come on ladies<br>**One Pound Fish!**  
>Come on ladies, Come on ladies<br>**One Pound Fish!**

Come on ladies, Come on ladies  
><strong>One Pound Fish!<strong>

Come on Ladies, Come on Ladies  
>To the Fish, <strong>One Pound Each<strong>  
>One Pound Each, <strong>One Pound Each<strong>  
>Very Good and Very Cheap<br>Very Good and Very Cheap  
>One Pound Fish, <strong>One Pound Fish<strong>

Come on ladies, Come on ladies  
><strong>One Pound Fish!<strong>

Come on ladies, Come on ladies  
><strong>One Pound Fish!<strong>  
><strong>One Pound Fish!<strong>  
><strong>One Pound Fish!<strong>


	2. The Interview Pt 2

**Author's Note (Philip): I am happy about the recent chapter. It has gone very well and I'm planning to post a new one every Sunday if possible. I also want to inform people that the interviews will be in 3 parts and the reason Aaron sang one pound fish is because he is from district 4, district of seafood. Hope you enjoy and follow plus review ****.**

**Editor's Note (Leon): If you are reading this, go complain to Philip and not me. I'm just an editor that doesn't even get paid. In fact, please donate to the "Bail Leon Out Fund" because staying in Philip's basement isn't fun. Also I'm tired…and hungry…and an alcoholic…and a drug addict… I'm just kidding! (About being tired) **

**Third Person POV**

"Lights, camera, Caesar!" The stage lit up and Caesar is right in the middle of the spotlight. "Welcome back from the awesome commercial break everybody! Up next, we have from district 5 (District Of Electricity) The Electrifying Alia!" (#PhilipMakesBadPuns) Alia was wearing a yellow corset with gold linings that radiated when the light flashed over it.

"Girl You Look Shocking"

(Ha Ha, Get the joke?... I'm going to stop now... or am I?! :P) Caesar said like he was her BFF. Alia made her way to her seat but did a twirl before sitting down.

"Hello Caesar, how are you today?" Caesar gave a small grin "Well now that you ask, I'm fine… but there have been rumors... about a special someone in your life?" Caesar lifted an eyebrow.

"Ohhhhhh, you mean that Tyler guy who dates as many girls as he can just to get laid…" Alia sassed him back. Caesar had an evil grin pick at his face. "So he already bedded you… didn't he?" *Slap!* Woah, did she really just do that?" murmurs in the crowd as Caesar climbed back up to his seat.

"I deserved that... and damn you hit hard!"

"Why thank you for the compliment... and not yet"

"0o0 hooooooooooooo"

"He is just very sexy"

"Well let's hear his side of the story, now that your time is up anyway"

Alia nodded and gave a quick twirl. Suddenly the lights started to flash on and off... then... Thunder... and like that she disappeared and the lights returned back to normal. "Holy Thor Wtf" Caesar says. Then right before his eyes, his next guest walked in. "Well hello to you to Caesar" Said Tyler. Caesar quickly snapped his attention, back to the figure making his way to his seat,

"Oh yeah, sorry about that."

"It's alright."

"So tell me all the juicy gossip about your relationship with Alia"

"well for starters I follow these words (TYLERS EXACT WORDS!) Fuck her right in the PUSSY!"

"wow... just wow... you are one sly dog... rawr"

"aaaaaaa... akward"

"Well thanks Big Boy see u later." Tyler walked away a bit angrily and up came the next guest from District 6 (of transportation).

"Why Hello Ressia!" She was wearing a plain green dress that still caught the eyes of many.

"Hello Caesar."

"You look very plain but at the same time you don't. Tell us your secret, I know many capitol women would want to know."

"That's flattering but I have no secret. You should just ask my prep team, they did all the work."

"Well, what do you do in your district?"

"I like to run and play sports but I occasionally do some heavy lifting."

"Got anyone special back home?"

"No one at all."

"Well thank you for the interview and goodbye."

Ressia stood up and walked out.

"Ok, next up we have Angus." Caesar starts sniffing the air.

"Hello Caesar... why are you sniffing my hair?"

"Why do you smell like meat?"

"Well it's better than the normal sweat and motor oil."

"Angus... can I call you beef?"

"Sure?"

"I hear you like to make cars and that you have made a video game about cars?" Caesar says while raising an eyebrow.

"Why, yes I have. With some help, I have managed to make a game about robbery and racing... it's really Badass. I call this game GAT or you can call it "Grand Auto Thefts."(#ThePunIsSoBadIt'sGood)

"Wow that sounds interesting. Do you mind telling me how to play and how to get the game?"

"Sure." _"Plays game and explains for a minute or so."_

"This is so interesting." Says Caesar with a sarcastic tone.

"I know right!"

"Well, your time is up" Angus stood up and faced the crowd.

"Beef out, PEACE!" Angus then surfed on the crowd until the guards picked him up and escorted them to his spot on the podium.

"Next up, we have District 7 (of lumber) Julia." She wore a maxi dress covered with brown and white stripes.

"Hello Caesar"

"Why, hello to you to Julia. I see they got rid of your braces and straightened your teeth."

"Why, yes and I'm very thankful that they put me under laughing gas so I wouldn't feel anything."

"I hear you're a fan of KPop. Is that true?"

"Why yes, I absolutely love it. My favourite band is called Exo and I think the guy named Chen is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo hot!"

"Someone's got a crush, am I right?" Caesar snickered letting loose a quiet chuckle." Julia's cheeks burst red like a tomato.

"D-did I j-just say t-that o-out loud?" Julia stuttered barely managing to say the words.

"Yes, yes you did."

"Sooooooo?"

"Oh right, what do you like to do on your spare time." Julia's cheeks started to return to a normal colour"

"I like to gather wood and cook rice. I also have an interest in oxen."

"Well, thank you for the Oxtacular (#Philip'sBadPunsArePuny) interview. Hope you have a good day in the arena tomorrow."

"Oh I will." With that, she stood up to take her spot on the podium, right beside Angus.

"Next up, we have Leon"

"So, how are you today Caesar?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

(Don't even try to understand this part :/)

"I'm just a little home sick. The only part of home I really miss is my computer that I use to play hearthstone with."

"Ok?"

"Think of all the quests wasted, I could have enough for Naxxramas with all that gold!"

"Ok... let's move on from that."

"Sure."

"So, what do you like other than Hearthstone?"

"I like to be locked in a basement and be forced to edit Fanfic all day long." Leon said (#NoSarcasm #AtAll #Hashtag #CanIQuitMyJob)

"Wow, you must be an amazing editor. People are willing to kidnap you, just to be their editor?"

"Why yes I am but I don't have to do much since my writer is fat and lazy so I (DON'T GET) paid every day for practically doing (EVERYTHING)."

"Do you ever feel like a vampire from being locked up for so long?"

"Of course I do, the sunlight still hurts and I just want to stay at home or at work/the basement I get locked in."

"Well, you have an interesting life... and who is your writer?"

"My writer is in Philip from district 3 and I can't wait to see him in real life (Because according to Philip, he kidnaped me without seeing him)."

"Ok, well your times up and I hope you have a good time in the arena."

"Thanks Caesar."

"Ok, next up from District 8 Ana (Of Textiles)" She wore a long purple dress that covered up her shoes.

"Hello Caesar. Do you like my dress? I made it myself."

"Why, of course! Remind me to let you make me a suit for next year. That's if you win and all."

"Sure, no problem"

"So tell me about yourself."

"Well, I learned how to knit from my grandmother, I like sports but my favourite of all time is the hunger games... which I'm in."

"Wow, so you're a fan and an amazing seamstress"

"Yep and no offence but my prep team has no sense of style."

"Ouch, that's got to hurt their pride."

"Well, come on sit down." Ana sat down in her seat to chat with Caesar."

"So, do you like it here in the capitol?"

"Why do you even ask? Everyone loves the capitol and I just am amazed by it as everything is so colourful and stylish."

"Why thanks for the compliments! Also, sorry but your time is up."

"Bye Caesar."

"Bye Ana."

"Next up is Richard."

"Why, hello Caesar."

"I hear you don't like textiles yet you don't move to another district... why is that?"

"First of all it's because I can't and second of all, I have a good job that I like. I get to design military things for the capitol and paint their guns so that they look very nice and I give them good luck."

"Well with that kind of knowledge, why aren't you living in district 2?"

"Well I can't and besides, I like what I got now. It's easy and pays well."

"_Ding, Ding, Ding!"_

"Well, your time is up! Can you make it up to the podium?" Richard walked up to his spot and waits. "Well, we'll see you and the rest of the tributes after the break."

**Commercial:** "Come to Aaron's fish store! He sings and sells fish!

Come on ladies, Come on ladies  
><strong>One Pound Fish!<strong>

Have a, have a look, **One Pound Fish**  
>Have a, have a look, <strong>One Pound Fish<strong>  
>Very Very good, <strong>One Pound Fish<strong>  
>Very Very Cheap, <strong>One Pound Fish<strong>  
>Six for Five Pound, <strong>One Pound Fish<strong>  
>Six for Five Pound, <strong>One Pound Fish<strong>  
>Very Very Good and Very Very Cheap<br>**One Pound**, **One Pound**

Come on ladies, Come on ladies  
>Come on ladies, Come on ladies<br>Come on ladies, Come on ladies  
><strong>One Pound Fish!<strong>  
>Come on ladies, Come on ladies<br>**One Pound Fish!**

Come on ladies, Come on ladies  
>Come on ladies, Come on ladies<p>

Have a, have a look, **One Pound Fish**  
>Have a, have a look, <strong>One Pound Fish<strong>  
>Very Very Good, <strong>One Pound Fish<strong>  
>Very Very Cheap, <strong>One Pound Fish<strong>  
>Six for Five Pound, <strong>One Pound Fish<strong>  
>Six for Five Pound, <strong>One Pound Fish<strong>

Come on ladies, Come on ladies  
>Come on ladies, Come on ladies<br>Come on ladies, Come on ladies  
>Come on ladies, Come on ladies<br>**One Pound Fish!**  
>Come on ladies, Come on ladies<br>**One Pound Fish!**

Come on ladies, Come on ladies  
><strong>One Pound Fish!<strong>

Come on Ladies, Come on Ladies  
>To the Fish, <strong>One Pound Each<strong>  
>One Pound Each, <strong>One Pound Each<strong>  
>Very Good and Very Cheap<br>Very Good and Very Cheap  
>One Pound Fish, <strong>One Pound Fish<strong>

Come on ladies, Come on ladies  
><strong>One Pound Fish!<strong>

Come on ladies, Come on ladies  
><strong>One Pound Fish!<strong>  
><strong>One Pound Fish!<strong>  
><strong>One Pound Fish!'<strong>

(Disclaimer don't own this song)

"So come on down to Aaron's Fish Store!"

**Author's Note (Philip) Well I hope you like this chapter and by the way, when I say they go off stage or disappear, just pretend that they end up at the podium.**

**Editor's note (Leon) Help Me **


	3. The Interview Pt 3 On Crack

**Editor's Note(Leon): Please understand that this is pure Philip. He's gone mentally insane and wrote random crap. Feel sorry for the one who had to edit this. (Which is me ofc) I'd usually cut out 99.99% of what Philip writes but this time…who gives a? **

**A/N Omg Megs very srrys 4 knot posting... anyway again very sorry I'll try to do better but y'all know I don't have a life but I'm a fat and lazy gommba stomping butt hole psychopath that writes fanfic for relaxation. ok! I just wanted to listen to Muse yak and videos... but here I am back again just like the terminator. Anyway so sorry don't bug me Hearthstone and Minecraft 4 ever 3**

**Third Person POV**

"So, we're finally back from the extra long commercial of the Soup-A-Aaron fish stew". "So, time for interesting interviews of the only male districts. I know you all want to know the reason for that is and I'm getting to that. These districts don't have any women valid for their districts so they had to pick two males(also I was tired of studying what dresses are and what type of dress would suit certain people. I'm also tired of describing the lovely dresses I imagine and ultimately fail at :( … so yeah... but tell me if I did a good job :). With that out of the way, I'd like to introduce oops looks like I made a mistake this district has a girl in it (was too lazy to fix what I just wrote :P) From district 9 district of grain... D-D-D-Dejah!" She wore plain brown spaghetti straps with a McDonalds logo on her chest "Dejah" Caesar said in a serious tone "... or should I say Mc Dejah." The whole crowd burst out laughing some even had tears in their eyes from all the laughing. "Haha real funny Caesar but there ain't no way you getting on to my patty or salad." Dejah said with a confidant smirk "I wouldn't have it any other way." Caesar snapped back trying to save what little dignity he had left while the crowd was laughing and yelling "YOU GOT BBBBBB-BURED!" "Well looks like these buns are on top and you're still in that bottle of yours." Dejah giggled as she was escorted to her spot on the podium "Well time to see what the boy's up t-" The lights went dim and the spotlight pointed to the door and Snoop dogs smoke weed was playing... 1 minute... 2 minutes... 3 minutes... a puff of smoke appeared and a black hooded figure came out with a tux. Caesar literally jumped out of his pants and everyone could see his red thong... the crowd was clawing their eyes out and or laughing like maniacs as they did "Well... Austin is it?" Caesar said while shaking in his thong trying to put on his pants again "Ahhahahahahahah Caesar what... do... you... think this is... some sort of porno... and no offence but I'm not gay... here smoke this it'll help with the nerves." Caesar took the Marianna and inhaled, he then blew out a puff of smoke and he felt alive "Yo man, wut is this stuff it like gouda cheese and Guude Boulderfist combined" "Drugs Bitch Peace" the guards took him to his podium. _**Commercial Break **_

_"U like robbing things?"_

_"U like stealing cars?"_

_"U like going to strip clubs with friends?"_

_"Well now you can do all of that and more if you get Gat 5 right now or even better get __**Gat Out Of GTA 5. **__The LDLC for the game or better yet get both._

_"U hungry and your tummy hungry too?"_

_"Well fill your face hole with One Pound Fish Stew!"_

_"Only at Aarons one Pound Fish Store."_

_"*We are not responsible for poison stomach or death in any other way possible*"_

_"Want the latest album or gossip on your favourite stars... well check out Yulina's BlogSpot"_

_"Check out her latest album of her song remake"_

_"first and everyone's favourites... Let It Go!"_

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
>Not a footprint to be seen.<br>A kingdom of isolation,  
>and it looks like I'm the Queen<br>The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
>Couldn't keep it in;<br>Heaven knows I've tried

Don't let them in,  
>don't let them see<br>Be the good girl you always have to be  
>Conceal, don't feel,<br>don't let them know  
>Well now they know<p>

Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back anymore<p>

Let it go, let it go  
>Turn away and slam the door<br>I don't care  
>what they're going to say<br>Let the storm rage on.  
>The cold never bothered me anyway<p>

It's funny how some distance  
>Makes everything seem small<br>And the fears that once controlled me  
>Can't get to me at all<p>

It's time to see what I can do  
>To test the limits and break through<br>No right, no wrong, no rules for me,  
>I'm free!<p>

Let it go, let it go  
>I am one with the wind and sky<br>Let it go, let it go  
>You'll never see me cry<br>Here I stand  
>And here I'll stay<br>Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<br>And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
>I'm never going back, the past is in the past<p>

Let it go, let it go  
>And I'll rise like the break of dawn<br>Let it go, let it go  
>That perfect girl is gone<br>Here I stand  
>In the light of day<br>Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway!

"or the little classic Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?  
>Come on lets go and play<br>I never see you anymore  
>Come out the door<br>It's like you've gone away-  
>We used to be best buddies<br>And now we're not  
>I wish you would tell me why!-<br>Do you wanna build a snowman?  
>It doesn't have to be a snowman".<p>

"Go away, Anna"

"Okay, bye..."

"Do you wanna build a snowman?  
>Or ride our bikes around the halls<br>I think some company is overdue  
>I've started talking to<br>the pictures on the walls-  
>Hang in there, Joan!<br>It gets a little lonely  
>All these empty rooms,<p>

Just watching the hours tick by-  
>Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock<p>

"Elsa?  
>Please, I know you're in there,<br>People are asking where you've been  
>They say "have courage", and I'm trying to<br>I'm right out here for you, just let me in  
>We only have each other<br>It's just you and me  
>What are we gonna do?<p>

Do you wanna build a Snowman?"

"Ok... that stuff is strong"

"Up from the district 10 of livestock is Jaiden"

"Hello Caesar... I hope you are sober."

"Of course I am... at least right now"

"Cough cough... you stink horny rapist"

"Well then Caesar, you have a lot of bad popularity"

"Can you just tell me about yourself AND THEN GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" Caesar was left panting"

"Run bitch run this man is Cumming for me"

Jaiden ran away giggling towards his podium

"Ok everyone put your hands together for Murphy."

"Yo Caesar, sup?"

"Well, I'm having the worst day of my life."

"Well…hey, don't get to touchy on me or I'll give you murpies (Murphy version of herpes."

"Ha-ha, real funny tell me what do you do." Caesar groaned in agony.

"Well I'm skilled with swords from killing all of them farting cows"

When he finished his sentence, a cow came up to Caesar and farted into his face.

"Good job Bessie, now get back to your room."

"I guess I'll go now right Caesar?"

"Just go" Caesar sighed "You know what I quit good bye"

"Ok I'm forced to be back here so yeah come on out district 11 of agriculture Mustafa."

"Hi crack head... hahaha"

"Whatever -"

"Lebron James"

"As I was-"

"Lebron James"

"What are-"

" Lebron James"

"Goodbye"

" Lebron James" He waved his hand in front of his face and was gone.

"That's it I am gone for now peace I'm going to get laid and or jerk off goodbye and good riddance, mother fudging cock suckers" Caesar said in pure rage in front of the camera.

**A/N I hope u all enjoyed this as much as I did I hope my editor edits or you'll have to read this piece of garbage, also I'm sorry for a smaller chapter than normal but I was rushing this one to get it out asap and Khalid the gang is alive, Gang sin****Ebola**** lol have a good time and search up those references the next chapter will be out tomorrow but more as a thank you and a sorry chapter promising more and updates on what's happening next with life in Panem.**

**Editor's Note(Leon): Now that you read this, reflect on what the hell you just read. Thanks.**


End file.
